It may particularly, but not exclusively, be used in the domain of pallet-stackable boxes made of lightweight material (less than 450 g/m2) for example used to transport cereal packets that completely fill the volume of the box, thereby providing some of the compression resistance of the whole, or for freezer bags in which the weight of each bag is limited.
Such packaging must firstly be able to withstand compression when stacked and secondly not slide in relation to one another when being transported in a truck or trolley.
Systems for centering boxes using lateral pins cooperating with orifices located on the edges of the packages are already known. Such means are fragile and cannot be used if the lower and upper faces of the box are designed to be smooth, as in the case with wrap packaging.
Locking/blocking systems using tabs glued to the upper side of a lid overlapped by same are also known (FR 2 761 341).
Such systems use separate blanks, one for the box and the other for the lid of same; the implementation of the latter requiring a precise fit that is difficult to achieve automatically.